


Rewards for rescue

by jorrimonster



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dick Jokes, Jokes, Kidnapping, M/M, Rescue, Sex Jokes, Snark, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jorrimonster/pseuds/jorrimonster
Summary: Benn gets rescued by Shanks and there are blow jobs.





	Rewards for rescue

Benn frowns at the too bright light, trying to peer though his barely open eyes, unable to move his arms from above his head. That wouldn’t be too concerning alone, not with the number of times that Shanks had forgotten to uncuff him after a night of fun, but this wasn’t their bed and, if Benn was being entirely honest, he wasn’t sure that this was their ship.

He blinks, trying to clear the blur of his vision and resting his head against one of his arms, to study the door opposite him with a groan. He was getting too old to be left sleeping against a wall by people, his back was already starting to ache.

That could also be his head, Benn could feel it starting to throb harder as the light from outside started to get brighter.

“The fuck happened?” Benn mutters to himself, pausing to prod all his teeth with his tongue as his jaw stung. “Did I get into a bar fight?”

Benn is getting too old for bar fights, no matter what Shanks says. Shanks can keep going to bars and drinking as he likes, picking fights when someone says something stupid, but this, being captured, means that he is too old to play this game anymore.

“You’re awake, I see,” The voice is from his left, just barely in sight when he twists to look over. They’re dressed like a marine, but Benn is fairly certain that he’s not. Not with the rumbled, barely put together uniform that he’s wearing. “Benn Beckman, you’re quite the catch.”

“And you’re a little dirty for a marine.”

Benn doesn’t regret it, not even when the man kicks him across the face, actually, that might had been what bruised his jaw originally, “Was that suppose to hurt?”

“I’m going to break your jaw,”

Benn waits for another hit to land, waits for something, but nothing comes, he glances up, “You’re late.”

“Excuse you,” Shanks states, his sword at the man’s throat, “I’ll have you know that I am rescuing you and I’m obviously early.”

“Late,” Benn repeats. “He’s already kicked me at least once.”

Shanks presses the sword tighter to the man’s throat, “Well then, I suppose I am late. As such, you can decide his punishment, darling.”

“Please stop calling me that,” Benn sighs shifting to try and relieve the pressure on his wrists. “I don’t suppose you have someone with the keys head up to let me out of these?”

“You never complain when I cuff you up like that,” Shanks says and Benn can see the way that Shank’s eyes have caught on him. “In fact, weren’t you asking for it last time?”

Benn smiles, sharp and cutting, “And I seem to remember that I was cuffed on our bed. Without disgusting little interlopers.”

“I can just,” Shank’s sword moves and blood trickles down the man in his grasps throat. “Remove that issue.”

“I want to go back to the Red Force.”

Shanks sighs, pretending to be put upon, “Fine, fine. But I think I deserve a reward for rescuing the damsel. I was well behaved and I wasn’t too late.”

“I could be convinced to give a reward,” Benn agrees. “Now, can we go back to the ship?”

“Of course,” Shanks agrees killing the man that he had been holding. “Now where are the keys?”

* * *

Benn waves off their doctor, promising not to do anything too strenuous, as he heads to his room. Shanks waves from the bed, leaning back with a book that they had picked up a few islands over.

“What did the doctor say,” Shanks asks setting it to the side and scooting over to let Benn drop down beside him. “About your injuries?”

“The worst was from the cuffs. I guess when I was asleep, I kept moving them and ripped up the skin pretty badly. I also seem to have avoided a concussion, but I shouldn’t do anything too  _strenuous_  until tomorrow.”

“And here I thought I was going to be rewarded.”

“I said strenuous,” Benn smirks. “You and I and Doc all know that we don’t count blow jobs as strenuous.”

Shanks raises an eyebrow, “This is all in jest, right? I’m not actually going to make you give me a blow job because you needed a rescue. I’m not gonna force you to-”

“Shut up, I know you wouldn’t. That’s why this is an offer, Sure it’s a reward, but I want to give you one, since someone ruined my plans of having sex last night.”

“You mean I missed out on sex because someone kidnapped you?” Shanks demands. “I hate missing out on sex and I can’t even get it today since you’re not allowed.”

“Blow job is still open.”

“How do you-?”

Benn tilts his head thoughtfully, “Pass me a pillow, the ground is killer on my knees.”

“That’s because you’re getting old,” Shanks grins. “Soon you’ll be having trouble with your memory.”

“I’m not that much older then you. If I’m getting old then what are you,” Benn shoots back fixing the pillow before kneeling on it. “If you don’t move over here then I’ll assume you don’t want one.”

Shanks shifts closer, spreading his legs so that Benn could fit easily between them, leaning back on his arm, “That’s just mean.”

“Shouldn’t keep a man waiting,” Benn shoots back sliding his hands up Shanks’ thighs.”Want anything else? I’m willing to do a little more to warm you up.”

Shanks leans down, kissing him, his hand under Benn’s chin to adjust the angle as he pleased. Benn sighs, because that would be Shanks’ first move, before reaching up to tug on Shanks’ collar.

“Think I’m good on the warm up,” Shank whispers, barely pulling back from their kiss. “Between you all tied up and the offer.”

“You’re worse than a horny teenager.”

“You met me when I was a horny teenager.”

“And your libido is still that of a horny teenager,” Benn kisses Shanks again, moving one of his hands back to Shanks’ thigh. “And that’s not enough to get you going, not these days.”

 Shanks rolls his eyes, “And maybe I was already going before you got here?”

“Reading porn again?”

“It’s called erotica. At least according to the label on the book. Therefore it’s not porn, even if it makes no sense. The porn is well written at least.”

Benn laughs, “If you say so, Shanks. Want me to,” He slides his hand over Shanks’ thigh, making sure to rub against where he knew the head of Shanks’ cock would be. “Get started?”

Shanks hisses, “Fuck Benn.”

“Once Doc clears me,” Benn answers, hands going to the button on Shank’s pants and easing it and the zipper open. “Come on quick shot, at least last until you get in my mouth.”

“I’m not a quick shot,” Shanks hisses, flush starting up in his cheeks. “Mr. Comes from just getting his prostate brushed.”

“Maybe if you could hit it then I wouldn’t have to settle for something less,” Benn licks the head of Shanks’ cock, smirking when Shanks shivers. “Quick shot.”

“Gonna give a guy a complex,” Shanks says watching Benn. “I’m not a quick shot.”

Benn hums, not bothering to respond as he took the head of Shanks’ cock into his mouth, swallowing around it. Shanks jolts, like he wants to bury his hand into Benn’s hair, but can’t because he needs his hand to hold him upright. Shanks should have thought of that before he gave up his arm.

“Why does your mouth always feel so warm?” Shank demands breathlessly. “Would have thought you were made of lava or something if you couldn’t swim.”

Benn rubs his thumbs over the inside of Shanks’ thighs, pressing the fabric harder into the skin as he opened his mouth to take more of him. He takes his time, swallowing around Shanks and sliding his tongue along the bottom of his cock until his nose was pressed into Shanks’ crotch.

“Fuck’s sake Benn,” Shanks hisses as Benn looks up at him. “I can’t. I can’t, Benn.” His hips shift slightly and Benn hums, moving slightly and tapping his thigh. “Sure?”

Benn pulls back, blowing on the head of Shanks’ cock because he hates having to reassure him, “I did say a blow job. I’m asking you to thrust. Are you saying you’re so quick that you can’t even last a few thrusts?”

“I swear that I’m going to get a complex if you keep this quick shot nonsense up,” Shanks states breathlessly. “Fine. I’ll thrust, alright, darling?”

“Call me that again,” Benn nips the side of Shanks’ cock. “I’ll bite this off.”

“You like it too, wouldn’t bite it off or you would suffer too.”

“I’ll pay Trafalgar to take it off of you and keep it in my drawer. Only play with it when I want to and never let it come, even though you beg.”

“Asshole.”

Benn sucks on the head of Shanks’ cock, “Better. I take that over darling.”

“You make a better darling then an asshole,” Shanks smirks thrusting softly into Benn’s mouth. “But I like my cock where it is. Please don’t have it taken off me.”

Benn hums and Shanks shivers from the sensation, knowing that Benn was still considering it. Benn wouldn’t say something that he hadn’t already considered.

“Still, your mouth is so good,” Shanks continues. “Gonna move a little harder.”

Benn swallows and relaxes, taking everything that Shanks was pushing into his mouth, still too gentle and obviously not really thrusting. Honestly, Shanks should have learned that when Benn asked him to move, he wanted Shanks to  _move._ He taps Shanks’ thigh again and narrows his eyes.

“Yes, okay,” Shanks rolls his eyes because Benn always got picky about the silliest things. “I’m moving, bossy.”

Shanks does move, thrusting slowly but quickly upping his pace when Benn didn’t signal him to stop. He only dares to slow down when Benn taps his thigh once to make sure he didn’t go any faster. Or maybe to tell Shanks to shut up, since he’s babbling something. At least, until Benn carefully adjusts and scrapes his teeth over the head of Shanks’ cock, tongue pressing just blow that afterwards, making him come.

“Quick shot,” Benn smirks, wiping his mouth. “God, I had twenty year olds last longer then you.”

“Fuck you,” Shanks states, breathing heavily. “Need me to help you?”

“I would like it, unless you’re gonna pass out after that. Like a one pump chump.”

Shanks sputters, “I was drunk!”

“That’s what they all say.”


End file.
